


Невероятный

by Worker_Bee



Category: In the Flesh (TV), In the Flesh (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_Bee/pseuds/Worker_Bee
Summary: Ты называешь это одержимостью, а я – химией.





	Невероятный

– Здесь твоя семья. Здесь Эми. Здесь я, – Эмметт накрыл своей рукой руку Люка, и Люк ощутимо вздрогнул.   
  
– Люк! – донесся до него недовольный возглас Доминика.   
  
Вот черт. Ну конечно, Кирен не чувствует. Не должен.  
  
– Еще дубль!  
  
Ньюберри обреченно вздохнул.  
  
***  
  
Наверное, именно тогда он окончательно понял, что пропал. Чертов ирландец, приехавший на съемки второго сезона, свел его с ума.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты найдешь с ним общий язык, – сказал ему Доминик незадолго до начала съемок. – Эмметт Сканлан будет играть твоего возлюбленного. Точнее, возлюбленного Кирена. Поэтому между вами должна быть химия! Зрители должны верить всему, что происходит на экране. Я знаю, что Эмметт справится. У него уже есть опыт в подобной роли. Так что, Люк, давай, не подведи!  
  
Люка эти слова немного задели. Подумаешь, опыта у него нет! Он же актер, в конце-то концов! Он все сделает так, как надо. Даже лучше.  
  
Когда Эмметт прибыл на съемочную площадку, он, казалось, сразу всех очаровал. Высокий, хорошо сложенный темноволосый мужчина с яркими голубыми глазами, хриплым голосом и ирландским акцентом.   
  
– Привет, Кирен Уокер, – было первым, что сказал он Люку. – Как жизнь?  
  
Люк улыбнулся, что-то ответил, и дальше разговор пошел о рабочих моментах.  
  
Эмметт ему нравится, спустя пару дней понял Люк. Было в нем что-то такое, волшебно-притягательное. Он всегда был доброжелателен, весел, открыт для общения. Кажется, со всеми на площадке он с легкостью мог найти общий язык.   
  
Завидя Люка, он всегда интересовался, как у того дела. Шутил, подкалывал. В общем, был полной противоположностью своего персонажа.  
  
Которого, к слову, играл он мастерски. Этот взгляд неживых глаз, эта манера общения, тембр голоса, бледные губы, которые улыбались очень редко, волосы, зачесанные назад… Все это странным образом притягивало Люка, манило, более того, в каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде Эмметта-Саймона он видел обещание чего-то сладкого и запретного.   
И Люк понял, что Кирену будет вовсе не сложно влюбиться в Саймона. Он превосходно сможет это сыграть.   
  
Вот только, когда рука Эмметта накрыла руку Люка, по всему его телу прошла волна жара. Это было неожиданно. Это шокировало. Ньюберри, словно загипнотизированный, смотрел в эти бледные мертвые глаза и не мог пошевелиться. Бархатный голос спросил его:   
  
– Люк, с тобой все в порядке? Эй, Люк?  
  
– Д...да, все нормально, – Люк очнулся и внезапно понял, что сжимает ладонь Эмметта в ответ. Вот черт! Он резко отдернул руку, краснея и надеясь, что под слоем грима, никто этого не заметит.  
  
Вечером того же дня Люк лежал в постели в своем трейлере и осознавал. Похоже, ему больше не нужно  _играть_ влюбленность. Как такое могло произойти? Стоит ли во всем обвинить проклятое ирландское обаяние?   
  
Парень закрыл глаза. Отрицать было бессмысленно. Ему хотелось касаться ирландца, быть как можно ближе. А мысль о том, что скоро они будут снимать сцену с поцелуем, заставляла его сердце биться быстрей, а все тело - дрожать от предвкушения. Видимо, поцелуи на камеру – это все, что ему светит.  
  
И, черт возьми, если это так, то он постарается получить от этого как можно больше! Люк сжал кулаки, представляя, как это будет. И прокручивая в голове раз за разом. Раз за разом.   
  
***  
  
И вот этот день настал.  
  
В момент, когда их губы соприкасаются, у Люка кружится голова. Губы Эмметта такие сладкие и горячие. Эту сцену он представлял себе столько раз, но даже не думал, что ему будет  _настолько_  хорошо. Он – не Кирен, он все чувствует, и последние силы брошены на то, чтобы удержаться от стона и не засунуть свой язык Сканлану в рот. Вместо этого Люк широко распахивает глаза, не прерывая поцелуя.  
  
– Люк, что ты делаешь? – раздраженно кричит сценарист. – Глаза должны быть закрыты!  
  
– Ой точно, простите! – косит под дурачка Ньюберри.   
  
– Еще раз! – командует режиссер.  
  
«Дааа», – стонет про себя Люк.  
  
Он быстро проходит в дом, толкая плечом Эмметта-Саймона, резко разворачивается и буквально впивается в губы Сканлана. Последний, явно не ожидавший подобного напора, отступает назад и удивленно отстраняется.   
  
– Ньюберри! – негодует Доминик. – Подразумевается то, что тебе нелегко решиться на этот шаг, ты смущаешься, а не кидаешься на него так, будто от этого поцелуя зависит вся твоя жизнь!   
  
«Ох, Доминик, кажется, так и есть».  
  
– Ты сценарий-то вообще читал? – продолжает распинаться Митчелл.   
  
– Читал, – кивает Люк. – Там так же сказано, что это поцелуй на грани отчаяния.   
  
Доминик качает головой:  
  
– И это тоже, но больше нерешительности, больше сомнения! Давайте еще раз.  
  
Когда и в третий, и в четвертый, и в пятый раз Люк заваливает сцену, Митчелл уже вне себя.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, – ухмыляется Эмметт, – похоже, парню просто нравится со мной целоваться!   
  
Сканлан хитро смотрит на Люка, на которого эти слова действуют словно ледяной душ.  
  
«Господи, да что я творю? Скоро всем станет очевидно, что Эмметт прав. К тому же, это крайне непрофессионально, но так сладко, так невозможно приятно, так невыносимо…».   
  
Он готов провалиться от стыда под землю.   
  
– Вообще не нравится, – зачем-то нелепо бурчит он в ответ и видит откровенную издевку в мертвых глазах.   
  
В шестой раз все получается идеально.  
  
А вечером после съемок, лежа в постели и вспоминая эти поцелуи, Люк берет в руку свой затвердевший член и, ненавидя и презирая себя за эту слабость, начинает яростно двигать рукой. Образ Эмметта перед его глазами то превращается в Саймона, то обратно. Он вспоминает мягкие податливые губы и протяжно застонав, кончает, обильно забрызгивая живот.   
  
Как мало ему надо для возбуждения.   
  
***  
  
Следующие пару дней лишь доказывают это.   
  
Эмметт ведет себя как обычно: много улыбается, шутит, подкалывает Люка. Люк пытается делать вид, будто ничего не случилось, но у него это получается из рук вон плохо. Когда это возможно, он старается избегать ирландца и к концу съемочной недели ловит на себе его обеспокоенные взгляды.   
  
Но все это не имеет значения, потому что как только день заканчивается, и он остается один, у него есть его заветное воспоминание. Люк закрывает глаза и полностью ему отдается. Люк кончает с его именем.   
  
Это ненормально. Это одержимость.  
  
***  
  
– Значит так, ребята. Вы – классная команда, все хорошо поработали, и думаю, заслужили небольшой отдых. Поэтому завтра, кто хочет, может поехать в город на пару дней, – говорит Доминик. Слышится одобрительный гул. Люди начинают активно обсуждать предстоящие выходные.   
  
Люк в город ехать не собирается. У него есть давно припасенная бутылка виски, которую он будет совсем не прочь распить. Наедине со своими мыслями и фантазиями.   
  
Ньюберри никогда не умел пить. Внезапно выясняется, что бутылка на одного – это много. Ему не хватает воздуха. Эти стены, этот чертов дом на колесах его убивают. Нужно выйти прогуляться.   
  
Накинув куртку, немного пошатываясь, Люк открывает дверь. И замирает. Ему кажется или…?  
  
– О, привет, - на крыльце стоит Сканлан. – Куда-то собрался?  
  
– Да так, прогуляться, – Люк неопределенно пожимает плечами. – Я думал, ты уехал.  
  
На улице уже стемнело. Дует прохладный ветер. Свет от фонаря причудливо падает Эмметту на лицо, отчего он кажется еще прекрасней.   
  
– Ты пьян? – вдруг спрашивает ирландец, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Люка.   
  
Люк опять пожимает плечами и проходит мимо Эмметта, задевая того плечом. Совсем как в той сцене. Позже он будет убеждать себя, что это вышло случайно.   
  
– Можно с тобой? – спрашивает Сканлан и, не дожидаясь ответа, идет следом.   
  
Люк искоса смотрит на него. Ветер растрепал его волосы, теперь пряди беспорядочно падают Эмметту на лоб.   
  
«Боже, ты прекрасен», – хочет сказать Люк, но вовремя себя останавливает.   
  
– А ты сегодня неразговорчив, – замечает Сканлан.   
  
Ньюберри не отвечает. Он смертельно устал. Не такого он ожидал от участия в этом проекте. Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, верните все, как было.  
  
Они молча идут рядом. Пока не доходят до небольшого насаждения деревьев, где кто-то заботливо поставил скамейку.  
  
– Присядем? – Эмметт кивает на скамейку и, после еле заметного кивка, садится.   
  
Люк падает следом, но намеренно далеко от Сканлана. Он и так чувствует исходящий от него жар. И он готов гореть, но…  
  
«Нужно держать себя в руках».   
  
– Что ты хотел? – наконец спрашивает Ньюберри, когда тишина становится слишком неловкой. – Почему не уехал со всеми в город? Почему пришел ко мне?  
  
– Мне кажется, в последнее время с тобой что-то происходит, – отвечает Эмметт и пододвигается чуть ближе.  
  
– Все нормально, – машинально отвечает Люк, пытаясь отодвинуться еще дальше, но он и так уже сидит на самом краю.  
  
– Почему ты избегаешь меня? – шепчет Сканлан, находясь уже опасно близко.  
  
«Потому что хочу тебя до одури».  
  
– Я не… – «избегаю» застревает где-то в горле, потому что Эмметт берет пальцами его подбородок и поворачивает голову парня к себе, пристально глядя ему прямо в глаза.   
И Люк пропадает. Окончательно и бесповоротно.   
  
У него еще хватает сил на:  
  
– Отпусти меня, – но это выходит так жалобно, что уже не способно ничего изменить.  
  
– А то – что?  
  
– Эмметт… – шепчет Люк, и теряя последние крохи самообладания, впивается в губы Сканлана жадным, требовательным поцелуем.   
  
Он ожидает чего угодно, но не того, что происходит потом.  
  
Эмметт хватает его за талию и, не разрывая поцелуя, затаскивает к себе на колени. Он действует властно и напористо. Первым проникает языком в рот Люка, руками изучая худощавое и такое желанное сейчас тело.  
  
«Неужели это действительно происходит?», – проносится в голове у Ньюберри нелепая мысль, но все, на что он способен сейчас – это пошлые громкие стоны.  
  
Внезапно все заканчивается. Эмметт отстраняется. Люк смотрит в его расширенные, как у наркомана, зрачки. Они оба тяжело дышат, их губы покраснели и опухли.   
  
Ньюберри охватывает страх. Вот сейчас он скажет, что они не на съемках и все это – большая ошибка.   
  
– Прости, я не должен был, я… – начинает извиняться Люк, но Сканлан вдруг прикладывает палец к его губам, берет его руку и кладет себе на пах. Парень чувствует его возбуждение и слегка сжимает.   
  
– Я тоже хочу тебя, Люк, – ирландец со стоном выдыхает ему на ухо, чуть прикусывая нежную кожу на шее, – но сначала нам нужно вернуться в трейлер.   
  
Люк, готовый уже кончить просто от этого голоса, согласно кивает.  
  
Дальше все происходит как в тумане. Он не помнит, как они добираются до его вагончика, как срывают одежду, покрывая друг друга укусами-поцелуями.   
  
Когда горячие губы обхватывают его член, он уже на пределе, ему хватает пары движений, чтобы кончить. Эмметт слизывает все до последней капли, и Люку немедленно хочется отплатить своему партнеру тем же, но он не успевает: чужая сперма забрызгивает ему грудь и живот.  
  
– Прости, не удержался, – улыбается Эмметт, опускаясь рядом и обнимая Люка. – Ты был таким горячим.  
  
Люк хочет что-то сказать, как-то прокомментировать произошедшее, что-то выяснить, но не находит в себе сил. Вместо этого он поворачивается к Сканлану, целует его и утыкается носом тому в шею. После чего мгновенно отрубается.  
  
***  
  
Утром его будет солнечный луч, от которого режет глаза. В горле пересохло, боль сдавливает виски. Люк стонет. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи накатывают на него, и он в панике садится на кровати. Один. Он один в комнате. Может, ему все это просто приснилось? Или Эмметт ушел, потому что глубоко пожалел о случившемся?   
  
Но тут ирландец собственной персоной заходит в комнату со стаканом в руках.  
  
– Проснулся? – весело спрашивает он и протягивает стакан. – Держи, выпей, сразу легче станет.  
  
Люк пьет какую-то невкусную муть и собирается с мыслями. Им необходимо поговорить.  
  
– Эмметт, по поводу вчерашнего… – неловко начинает он и беспомощно замолкает.  
  
– Я ни о чем не жалею, Люк, - просто отвечает Сканлан, и в глазах его столько нежности, что сердце Люка начинает бешено стучать. – Это была…  
  
– Одержимость? – подсказывает Люк.  
  
– Химия, – улыбаясь, отвечает Эмметт и целует его, страстно и горячо.  
  
Люк улыбается сквозь поцелуй.  
  
– И что мы теперь будем делать?  
  
– Ммм, у меня есть для тебя несколько интересных предложений, причем все они осуществимы в пределах этой кровати. Ну, может еще и душа, – шепчет Сканлан, покрывая поцелуями лицо Люка.  
  
– Я не имел в виду конкретно сейчас, – смеется Люк. – А вообще.  
  
– Вообще? Играть. Так хорошо, как никогда прежде.   
  
И они играют, и их экранная химия – она бесподобна.   
  
– Ты невероятный, Кирен, – говорит Саймон.  
  
Но на самом деле:  
  
«Ты невероятный, Люк», – говорит Эмметт.  
  
А потом съемки заканчиваются, и они расстаются. Расстаются, чтобы встретиться снова на съемках третьего сезона. Сезона, которого никогда не будет. Только они пока об этом не знают. 


End file.
